God Maiden
by GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel
Summary: Natsu brings back a girl with him when he was supposed to be out eating. Exactly who is she? And whys Gray reacting to her like shes a bomb that could explode any minute? Who is this God Maiden who suddenly walked into our favorite mages life and what conections does she hold with their past. Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

Mist swirled around the legs of the porcelain skinned girl, nipping up to the hem of her platinum colored frock. Her sandle clad feet were all but lost amoung the thick mist that coated the ground she walked.

The hood of her cloak was pulled up, across half her face, obscuring her long golden hair that glower in the dark, from anyones view.

She held a glass staff in her right hand. A glass staff with a blood red heart shaped top with an unmeltable block of ice in the center of the heart. From the bottom top of the heart, three lines spiralled down to the end of the 4 and a 1\/2 feet long staff.

It was the only indication there was that she was no ordinary human, but she was, in fact, a mage.

Suddenly she whirled to her right, her staff held up, where a white magic circle appeared at the top.

"Ice Maker, Lance." The soft voice that left her plump lips sounded almost bored out of her mind.

Ice lances shot out of the magic circle and shot into the mist, impaling the mist shrouded monster that had been almost silently stalking her. She had a feeling that not getting a glance of this monster was for the best, so she moved on, not bothering to see if she had sucessfully killed the monster.

However, the moment the beast was impaled, the mist cleared and she stood in front of the ruins of an old Castle. Unimpressed, the girl looked around with an annoyed frown marring her face. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as they darted from left to right, talking in her surroundings. She bit her bottom lip in thought, before she stomped her staff directly in front of her.

Then she spread her hands on either side of her, a magic circle appearing at her feet, this time a golden circle. She closed her eyes, concertrating on building her magic. Swirling dust seeped out of the magic circle, seemingly tearing away at the landscape around her.

She opened her eyes to find that she was finally standing in front of her true destination. The Howling Howlers Guild.

A smirk adourned her lips at the sight before her, glad to finally be done with the hunting. Now, all she had to do was eliminate the guild, take care of the mages, and she could finally continue on her way home.

Still, she took slow deliberate steps as she walked over to the doors of the guild - showing none of the hurry she felt at finishing this little charade and continueing on her way home. Ah, how she couldn't wait to go back to that place again, where everyone was extended family. Everyone a friend and rival. Where everyone cared about everyone. The very definition of... home.

Lightly touching her staff to the door, she had the ice spread over the door, making the door nothing but a block of ice. One gentle tap and the whole door burst apart in thousands of tiny icicle shards.

There were many exclamations from inside and may insults hurled at her, but that all seemed to bounce right off the strangely, very young girl who walked in through the blasted apart doors. Seeing her everyone stopped short. It wasn't often you saw a young girl take on an entire dark guild on her own, for she was truly, very much, alone.

"What the -" one man started to say, but stopped short upon noticing the girl walking into the guild.

"How did she get past Ulke's illusion barrier?" Another demanded, staring stay the girl with wide eyes.

"She sure is a pretty little thing isn't she?" Another pervert asked, almost drooling at the sight before him.

He wouldn't have been saying that had her hair not been entirely covered by the hood drawn half-way across her face. Even her icy eyes were hidden behind the hood, so he was completely judging her appearence from her figure - which he could only see because her cloak was open on the front, and her knee high frock was like a second skin to her.

However, the man did get many approving nods and snickers, again, all that seemed to go right over the girls head.

"Can you tell me?" She asked, almost like no one had said anything, addressing the man who was closest to her. "Where I can find your leader?" The question was asked in a childish voice, soft and sweet and kind. A kind of voice that didn't belong to a mage who could annihilate an entire guild all on her own.

Most of the men laughed at her request.

Again, she didn't seem to register this, continuing to stand in front of the addressed man, waiting for an answer.

"Why are you looking for Jarvy little girlie? You have no business with all these big men." One man called to her from admist the laughing.

"Forget about Jarvy, come play with us." Another man told, sliding up to her from behind.

He reached out a hand to touch her, but her reaction was much too faster than anyone anticipated. She whirled in on him, her staff held out in front of her. Everyone only heard the loud 'whoosh' that left her staff, her cloack belowing out around her. When the swirl of magic died down, everyone could see the man who'd tried to touch her turned into an ice statue. A living statue.

"You *****! How dare you -" the frozen mans partner yelled, breaking off in half when he couldn't find a insult, insulting enough to call her. Instead, a magic circle appeared over his fisted hand.

With a completely impassive - not to mention unimpressed - face, she muttered, "Nemesis: Reverse Sheild." She was instantly encompassed in a glowing bubble at the exact moment the mages in the guild attacked her.

More than a dozen magic spell hurled towards her as she stood immoble, the golden bubble encompassing her at the last possible minute.

And all the spells that knocked on the heavenly sheild was seemingly swallowed up entirely by the bubble. A stunned paused followed as the dark mages noticed the girl was untouched by even a single spell.

Then all at once, the whole guild shook as an explotion followed.

All the magic the bubble swallowed was just as suddenly let out in random directions, hitting unsuspecting mages and wiping out the entire guild hall.

When finally the dust had settled down, one unfortunate man - who was still conscious - found the strange girl standing over him, her ice staff pointed right below his chin.

"Where is Jarvy?" She questioned in her innocently childish voice. It didn't sound threatning enough to scare a dark mage. And it wouldn't have... if the man hadn't seen the girl take out all of the other mages in a single swipe. It was as impressive as it was scary.

The man shivered with fear, shaking his head. He was unable to answer the strangely young and extremely powerful mage.

Her mouth pressed into a thin line - actually that was the only part of the face he could really see - and she let out a disappointed sigh. She withdrew her staff and the man let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. But she wasn't that merciful, by withdrawing her staff, she let the chill mist curl around the man, slowly turning him into another living ice statue of hers.

She was gone form the mans side even before the spell had completed, going over the next conscious man. This process continued with no weilding results, as no one there really knew where Jarvy currently was. Maybe if she had come a day before she'd have managed to find the dark mage, but she came too late. They were long gone and the members left in the guild had no idea where he and the rest of the Howlers had gone.

But her luck hadn't entirely run out, because half-way through her interogation, three mages burst out to the guild hall from the back of the guild. Two men with a woman in the middle.

"W-what the he'll is going on in here?"the man on the right demanded as he stepped forwards, staring around the guild with twitching hands.

"You!" The lady pointed at the girl in the middle of their guild. "Did you do this all by yourself?" She questioned sounding more annoyed than worried. Then again, they were a dark guild, it wasn't exactly like they actually cared about the members in it.

"Oi, oi. Aren't you assuming a little too much here, Vru?" The man in the right turned half his torso back to look at the woman. "Isn't she a little too small to do this much damage by herself?"

Truthfully, he couldn't even see her face properly to assume as much, though he could see her height and build - that was, admitedly like a childs as she wasn't very tall and was rather on the skinny side. Then again, this was a mistake most people made, so it didn't effect her at all. A mistake, the three mages were soon to find out could as well cost them their lives.

For all her childish appearance - and most of the time even nature - she sure wasn't a little child.

"Do any of you know where Jarvy is?" The girl asked the three new comers, completely ignoring their talking to each other. She spoke almost like no one had talked at all.

"What if we do?" The woman asked, tilting her head challengingly at the girl. The man on the right turned back to facethe girl, frowning.

"What of Jarvy girlie? You have no business with the man." The man said glaring a the girl hoping to intimidate her. It probably would have worked, if she could see his face through her hood that covered her eyes. The fact was, she could only see the the lower half of the three dark mages - what with her being short and all.

"I heard some very bad news from the Akane resort owner about this guild, I was only hoping to stop him before he could cause too much damage to the people." She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly, almost like an errant child.

"I'd like to see you try you little brat!' The man on the right exclaimed.

"Finally, some worthy opponents." The girl grinned a grin that had the three feel a shiver run down their spine. The grin had 'no mercy' written all over it. A look that really shouldn't belong to such a cute life face. Actually a grin any small child should not possess.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because your a little girl!" The man on the right yelled as he started running towards the girl. As he ran he worked up his magic.

"Shadow blades!" The man exclaimed thrusting out his hand. A magic circle appeared in front of his hand, from which shot out a few dozen, pitch black daggers - that she had a feeling would cut through skin just fine.

"Ice Maker, Star Shot!" She retaliated, not even looking slightly fazed. The magic circle appeared from the staff and shot out the same amount of ice stars as there were shadow daggers.

The stars took the daggers for the girl and ice trained down on the mages.

"Hecate: Pixie Dust!" The girl then shouted, sending her second spell with such speed the man didn't have a chance to retaliate. She flipped over the man, dust flying out from her huge bell sleeves to shimmer down on the dark mage below her.

The man clutched his throat as he felt his throat closing in and findng it impossible to breath.

"Why you little -!" The woman then exclaimed, seeing her comrade taken down so easily. And by a puny little girl too. She was so mad, that she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she attacked the girl with her skeletal magic.

Again, the girl didn't look at all fazed or even put out. Holding up her staff, she pointed it in the direction where something was forming with bones. Mist curled out of her staff and froze the skeletans as they were building. Then she easily took it down shooting it down with her stars. She continued her Star shot attack even when the thing that had been building broken to splinters, making the woman to build a skeletal sheild to take cover.

"Wormhole!" The last man finally attacked seeing that the woman couldn't attack with the very capable little girl raining down very pointy ice stars at her.

A huge black hole speed towards the girl in record timing, forcing the girl to stop her attack on the woman and jump back to get away from the speeding wormhole that was pulling her towards it. Dropping her staff in mid-air, she held out her hands at Eight O'clock. A golden magic circle appeared in front of her.

The magic circle glower rather very bright - alittle too bright - that it hurt to look at it head on. Unaffected by the light - as her hood covered her eyes from most of the magic circles brightness - she brought her hands together in front of her.

"Zeus: Showers!"

A meteo rain of light shot out of the magic circle feeding it to the wormhole which deteroited at the touch of such pure light magic.

"Darkness Fury!" The man yelled next, attacking her before she could take him out as well.

This time the darkness that speed towards her was so fast, she was buried under it before she could so much as blink. A scream left her lips as she felt the essence of the man seeping into her very being, burning her up as is seeped deeper and deeper in.

With a lot of difficulty she shut her mouth, falling to her knees in the process and started fighting the magic seeping into her being. It was an internal struggle that took a while, was soon won just by the girls will power and memories of happier times, when everything was perfect. The warmness of all such memeories had no place for darkness, or fury, and the mans essence was soon driven out of the girls body.

The magic the man used was a bodily take over magic. Instead of changing his form, he takes over the body of his victim, like a vulcan. This technique, if failed, kept the man unconscious until his essence could find it's way back to its own body- which could take a while.

The girl got back to her feet, looking in the direction of the last remaining mage, the woman. Only, when she looked, she saw the woman was kneeling with her sheild shattrered around her, staring with wide eyes and her.

With a pang, the girl realized she could see the face of the woman, which meant her hood had fallen back (during her struggle to fight off the man from talking over her body).

Now the woman could clearly see the girl, she started sweating buckets. With the lighting within the guild being so dim, the girls golden hair glowed like a bright golden light, surrounding the area she stood with enough light to light up everything around her.

"You... you... you can't be. It's not possible. You are... the famous God Maiden!" The woman strutted, looking at the girl with her jaw hanging open in shock.

Pretending she didn't hear a word the woman said, she leisurely walked over to her staff and picked it up. Making sure the staff was unscratched, she turned towards the woman, takng he time with everything she did.

"I- I - I surrender!" She woman squealed holding her hands up, sweating even more than she already was.

Sighing, she pouted - as if she hoped for more fighting. "Very well, then you can tell me where I can find Jarvy and I can be on my way." She told, her voice soft and pouting, but there was glint of steel in it that told the woman she wasn't playing around.

The woman paused, wondering out of the two who was the most scary.

Jarvy seemed the obvious answer when looking up at the pouting child of a girl, but seeing the destruction she had caused around spoke otherwise. Fortunately for her, she was saved from answering by a boy with pink hair and flying cat came bursting into the guild.

"Aka! Are you here!?" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs, holding a flaming hand up.

Startled to recognise that voice, the girl whirled around with wide eyes.

"Natsu! Happy! What are you two doing here?" The girl - Akaliya - asked the pair, turning completely away from the woman. "What happened to you? Are you alright? Should you even be walking around?" Akaliya then demanded noticing the status her pink haired friend was in. He was covered in so much bandage, Akaliya was actually surprised he could even get out of bed.

"Man! You've taken out everyone." Natsu grumbled seeing that he had no one to beat up or fight - he wasn't counting the woman as she seemed weak. Akaliya would have smiled if she wasnt fretting with worry about the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry Aka, Natsu is fine. He are eitherion a while back while fighting Jellal." Happy told the golden haired girl, both didn't even blink at the fact the girl's hair was glowing - actually glowing, which confused the woman watching the exchange.

So the boy and cat were actually friends with the little freak, how charming,

"Aitherion?" Akaliya asked, looking between Natsu and Happy like they were crazy. She knew what Aitherion is, so how on Earth did Natsu eat it. Like actual consume it..., that's what Happy meant, right? And what's up with this Jellal fellow?

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time, but now we should go home." Natsu told seeing Akaliya's confused face. Talking her hands in his he looked at her pleadingly while saying the last part.

Akaliya blinked still processing 'how on Earth Natsu ate Aitherion!'

"Skeletal darts!" The woman, deciding enough was enough - of being ignored - and time to make her escape while the girl was distracted.

Akaliya and Natsu reacted on instinct, feeling the hundreds of darts - poisoned darts - speeding their way. It was rather Unfortunate that Natsu was still recovering from eating the Aitherion and lost his balance when he tried to jump out of range.

"Natsu, watch out!" Akaliya shouted as she aimed her staff at her hurt friend. An ice shield formed in front of him covering him from taking any hits from the poisoned darts. Unfortunately, this left Akaliya unprotected. While she dogde out of the way of most of the darts, one lucky dart nicked her arm as it shot past her.

Once the attack stopped, Akaliya fell on one knee, holding the arm that the darts had nicked and looking in the direction of the escaped dark mage.

"Aka! Are you alright?" Natsu screamed as he hurried over to the girl and caught her arms, peering at her with concern. He could smell the poison in her and knew she was hurt.

"I'm fine, but Natsu, don't let her get away." Akaliya told, about to send Natsu after the woman. Being a healer mage - part of her God Magic - she could tell she was in no condition to move with the poison rushing through her veins, sapping away her energy. It just so happened, that before she could ask him to chase the woman, she felt her vision bluring and lost her balance, falling right into Natsu's arms.

"Forget about the guild, first we need to find you a doctor. Your scent is smelling all wrong and poisonous." Natsu told her, not unkindly, bundling her up in his arms and standing up. Her lifted her up as if she didn't weigh a thing, whereas she knew she must be heavy.

"Natsu, you're burning like the inside of a furnance." Akaliya complained weakly, a sweet little smile on her lips as she said it. Then she clutched her staff tightly. A magic circle appeared cooling the air, but she was too weak to encase herself in ice, and the strength it took to cast that spell - however small - drained her of energy and she ended up fainting."

 **A/N~**

 **So, this stories been bugging my heard for a while now and i cant concerntrate on anything else, so i though to just go ahead and publish this. This takes place right after the tower of heaven arc - for those of you who didn't get it. Im dont think ill keep exactly to the main story line as i was still watching the battle of fairytail arc when i plamned the plot lne and i dont want to stray from it. I'll try to keep up with the storyline when eber possible, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, let me know wha you think.**

 **LIKE, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

 **RNDeen**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Giving Akaliya a piggy back ride, Natsu ran all the way back to Akane.

After getting lost in the forest - even with Happy's and Natsu's nose - but wisps of the illusion barrier that Akaliya destroyed still lingered, which confused thrm quite a bit - and then having to run all the way to the hotel on foot took longer than Natsu hoped it'd take.

It was still dark when he did make it back.

Natsu kicked open his room door -with enough force to break the lock and still bang against the wall - to find a worried Lucy pacing around his room. At Natsu's loud entrance, Lucy screamed, jumping back and reaching for her keys.

"Lucy, " Natsu stated, not even startled to find her - then again, he probably knew she was already in the room by her smell. "Whats going on?" He questioned as he ventured inside, Akaliya still passed out on his back.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed rather loudly. "Where have you been? You said your going out to find something to eat, then disappeared!" She yelled at him, waving her fist in the air. That's when she noticed the bundle on his back and questioned, "Who is she?"

"Chill would you, I didn't get into any trouble." Natsu reassured her as he walked deeper into the room. "And this is Akaliya, she was hit by a poison dart, we need to hurry home to get her to Porlyusica-san." Natsu went on explaining and he gently laid her down on his bed. "Can you do me a help and get Gray?" He asked her turning to look at her.

Nodding her head, Lucy hurried out of the room, but not before she threw a glance at the unconscious girl whom Natsu had brought with him. It wasn't like she could see the girls face properly as Natsu had the mind to pull her hood back across he face before he raced to the hotel.

The only thing she could really see of her was her pearly fair skin and platinum frock, that didn't do much to show her figure. Her hair and half of her face was covered by the hood of her cloak.

Lucy came back to Natsu's room with a shirtless Gray in tow.

"What's do you need in the middle of the night flame brain?' He questioned irritably was he entered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had yet to notice the girl unconscious on the bed. "And what's going on with Lucy? She keeps yammering about a girl you brought bavk with you." He went on before Natsu could answer.

"What did you say icicle!" Natsu demanded, getting in Gray's face, the girl momentarily forgotten.

"Are you telling that you didn't have Lucy wake me up!?" Gray yelled back. Both their auras glowing as they started argueing.

"Of course I did." Natsu yelled back. "You can't he down could that you already stopped caring about Aka!"

"What are you spouting about you stupid squinty eyes!?" Gray, who still hadn't noticed the unconscious girl lying in the bed, yelled cluelessly. He Watson wondering what had gotten inside Natsu's that he Watson dragging Akaliya into this.

"What is going on in here!" Erza's voice demanded loudly as she threw open Natsu's room door and entered the room. Natsu and Gray instantly dropped the fighting stance both acting all friendly towards each other.

Erza's eyes fell on the bed and her eyes narrowed. Unlike Gray, she spotted the girl almost immediately, and she narrowed her eyes because the girl looked startlingly familliar. "Natsu, who is this girl? Why is she here?" She asked turning to turning salmon pink haired boy, with a demanding expression.

"Come on Erza, I thought only underwear man here was didn't recognise her, not you too." Natsu groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. He slumped his shoulder in defeat and walked dejectedly towards the bed.

Gray finally noticed the girl at Erza's question. Looking towards the bed, he went rigid as recognition dawned on him. Now he understood why Natsu brought her up into their arguement. But how could she be here? She wasn't even supposed to he in Fiore.

"Akaliya." He said, his voice low but everyone in the room heard him fine.

Erza whirled on Gray, but he hardly noticed, his sole attention on the unconscious Akaliya. Her expression startled by what he'd uttered. She never expected the girl to he back so soon, even though it has been three years since the girl disappeared without a trace.

Turning back towards the bed, her face softened. A smile gracing her face, she walked closer. "So she finally found her way back to us ." Said Erza, he voice soft. Taking the girls smaller hand in her own, she way down on Natsu's bed beside the girl - on the opposite side from where Natsu was sitting.

Feeling the heat seeping off the girl in waves, Erza frowned are Natsu, sure he was to blame for her current condition.

"Natsu, what did you so to her? Why is she boiling hot?" Erza demanded, standing up and clentching her fists as she glared are said boy.

"Thats what I've been trying to tell Gray. She hot shot by a poison dart by a dark mage. Gray needs to cool her down." Natsu exclaimed, jumping to had feet as well.

"I don't think that would do anything flame brain." Gray, who'd finally gotten over his shock of seeing Akaliya, informed Natsu, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure it would, since Akaliya tried to her ice magic right before she fainted." Natsu replied back heatedly, not liking being told he was wrong when he had a reason for why he said so. "I only am asking for your help because she needs it. It's not like I brought her to you knowing she wouldn't like it anyway." He added with a smirk.

Gray glared are Natsu with hatred, but didn't say anything, knowing the dragon slayer was right.

"What do you mean she won't like it anyway?" Lucy, shot had been watching the whole thing silently, finally spoke up. Her curiosity - who this girl is - peacking to needs heights.

"Akaliya kinda hates grays guts are the moment." Happy answered Lucy - who was ignored by the rest of the crew.

"Why?" Lucy questioned the cat. "And who is she?" She shouted the last part, unable t help herself.

"Lucy is an idiot after all." Happy told seriously, making Lucy to yell out in protest." Everyone just told that she is Akaliya." He went on like he hadn't heard her yelling in protest.

"Alright, we'll head back to Magnolia at first light." Erza ordered gaining the attention of all the conscious occupants in the room. "Gray, you might as well do as Natsu says and cool her down. We'll see what else we can do in the morning."

"We can always take her to the hospital." Lucy told, wondering why Erza ordered the two boys hadn't suggested that option still.

Erza looked at her and sighed. "Akaliya doesn't like it when anyone but Porlyusica-san does medicine for her." She informed her team mate, pattng the blondie on the shoulder.

"Natsu, you can sleep on Gray's room for tonight." Erza added on her way out.

Grumbling at being kicked out of his own room, Natsu left behind her. Lucy stayed where she was, seeing Gray stare at Akaliya with a great saddness in his eyes. He hadn't moved an inch from where he stood.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asked softly, movng closer to the ice mage.

He looked up at Lucy, then forced a smile to his lips and nodded his head unconvincingly. "I'll be fine, Lucy shoulder get some rest, we'll have Roth leave early." He told her sounding normal.

Not wanting t push the subject, she nodded her head and left as well.

With a deep sigh, Gray walked over to the bed. It's been three years since he had slept anywhere near her, he missed it way more than he was willing to admit. Gently, spooning her in his arms, he let his magic to cool down the tempature in the room. Burying his face in her hair, he soon fell asleep.

Early the next morning Erza had everyone packed and ready to leave.

They where standing on the lobby of the hotel, Erza checking them out, with Gray carrying Akaliya on his back. She was unconscious, though she was no longer boiling hot, she was still slightly feverish.

Gray was standing a feet feet away from the rest of the gang, when he was approached by an elderly couple.

"Excuse me young man, what happened to the little mage?" The man questioned Gray, sharing a worried glance with his wife.

"Ur-" Gray murmured, casting a glance at the others. He didn't know who the pair is, so didn't know it he should answer.

"We're sorry for suddenly coming onto you young man, but she took on a job for us." The lady added, seeing Gray's hesitation.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Aka. She'll be fine in no time at all." Gray assured the couple, hefting Akaliya's slipping form back up.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"We're all from the aame guild." Natsu replied before Gray could. He even pushed aside Akaliya's cloak, so the fairytail mark on the back of her left shoulder was visible.

"O-oh, are you all from Fairy Tail?" The woman questioned, now sounding seriously worried, as she glanced around at all of them. She received three nods - as Erza had yet to join them - and the couple looked at each other in silent comunication.

"In that case could you give her her payment for the job?" The woman asked briskly. Suddenly, her caring tone gone, replaced by a business like tone. Even the way she stood changed, her posture, going more straighter.

"Sure, ma'am, we'd gladly help." Erza agreed as she finally joined them.

"In that case, here." The man said, pushing a 200,000 jewels into Erza's hand and then the two hurried away.

The four mages looked at each other perplexed.

"What kind of crazy people has Akaliya been dealing with?" Gray questioned with a scowl. It might have been three years, but he still felt the same kind of protectiveness towards as when she left. Gray's annoyedness rolled off him in an Icey mist. The sudden drop of temperature causing Akaliya to moan. Wrapping her arms and legs tighter aroung Gray, she curled around him like an adourable kitten.

"You stupid ice maker! Are you trying to turn Aka into an icicle? Watch the temperature!" Natsu yelled, waving a fiery fist at Gray.

"And yoou idiotic fire breather! Keep you flames away from Aka. Are you trying to make her worse?" Gray yelled right back as he jumped away from Natsu. Akaliya still had a fever and staying close to Natsu was making her worse. Even Natsu could tell that.

"Stop it, both of you!" Erza stepped inbetween the two, glaring at them heatedly. "We need to find the fastest means possible to get back to Magnolia." She added as she started out of the hotel - towering her Natsu behind her.

Natsu groaned at the prospect of having to travel in a vehicel, but didn't protests as he too was very concerned about the started Akaliya was in. With his sharp nodded, he could swear he felt the smell of poison rolling off her pores in waves.

He could also feel something like golden light glowing within her. This, he didn't think nothing of. She had the glowing in her from the moment he had seen her. Not just her hair either, it was just a feeling that something inside her glowed - it wasn't a lacrima either. Brushing it off, he followed them outside

Who didn't want to hurry back to fairytail. To home?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~

Akaliya woke to find herself in a very familiar room. While this wasn't startling, she did wonder how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious in Natsu's arms.

"Good you're awake." an annoyed voice to her side made Aka turn in the direction of the voice. Seeing the annoyed but familiar face of Porlyusica made Aka to smile brightly as she struggled to sit up.

"I already removed the poison from your system. You're good enough to leave." The pink haired woman told her in a grumble as she walked out of the room.

Looking around Akaliya found her platinum frock folded neatly on a table. Her tattered old cloak - also folded neatly - under her frock. Quickly changing out of the plain white robe Porlyusica had put on her, she followed the old womans footsteps and left the room.

"Here, drink this and then get out of here, I really hate humans!" Porlyusica suddenly appeared in front of Akaliya. Thrusting a cup full of some foul smelling substance she went to flip through the pages of her herbs book.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Akaliya drained the cup in one go. Gagging at the after taste of the medicinal drink, she kept the cup on a nearby table.

"If you are done get out!" Porlyusica demanded, taking the cup and turning to leave.

Aka didn't give her a chance to leave as she threw her arms around Porlyusica and hugged her tightly. " Thankyou Porlyusica-san!" She told in a sweet voice and soon let go of the older woman. Porlyusica tried to keep on an annoyed face, but Aka took no heed of the womans annoyance as she waved rather cheerily and skipped out of her hut.

She only had her ice staff with her as she had lost her other staff while searching for the dark guild she'd been fighing when Natsu had found her.

Humming softly to herself, she skipped through the East Forest like she had no care in the world. She wasn't even looking out for any possible monsters that could attack her. Being back in Magnolia made her careless and vigilentless. She felt safe, even if she wasn't within the guild just yet.

She had her eyes closed and tilted up to feel the sun in her face when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a muffling heat.

Akaliya squealed as she was knocked off her feet. Surprisingly, she wasn't knocked down to the ground, but rather lifted right off her feet and spun around by someone who hugged her tightly.

"Aka! You're alive and awake!" A very familiar voice yelled into her ear.

"Aye! Don't scare us like that again!" A smaller, but familiar still, voice added.

She was let down to stand on her own feet and looked up at a grinning Natsu and a hovering Happy.

For her part, Akaliya didn't do much as flinch or startle at Natsu's and Happy's sudden appearence. She hadn't even flinched when he yelled right in her ear. Instead, she laughed and threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him - pulling Happy int the group hug.

"Natsu, Happy, I missed you!" She exclaimed as she jumped on him and pulled in Happy. Natsu's arms instinctly wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. And she clung onto him and held Happy close to her chest like she didn't plan to let go any time soon.

Natsu laughed a her childish enthusiasm - not to mention words. "Then why did you leave in the first place?" He questioned her, patting her head top of the hood she had drawn over her eyes and covered her whole hair. She pouted at him, about to answer when she noticed the blonde girl standing a few feet behind them, watching the scene unfold.

Akaliya cocked her head cutely to the side as she stepped back. Her eyes instantly spotted the pink fairytail mark on the back of the girls palm and her eyes lit up - it wasn't like they could see her eyes with her hood pulled over her eyes, covering half her face.

Aka looked back at Natsu, a wide excited smile on her lips.

"Aka, meet Lucy!" Natsu introduced the blonde. Taking a step closer to Lucy, he threw his arm around her shoulder casually as he introduced her to Aka. "She joined the guild a few months ago."

Akaliya smiled a smile that had Lucy wanting to squeeze the living daylights out of the girl. She was that adourable - even if Lucy couldn't see half her face. She still hadn't seen the girls face properly yet.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled, holding her hand out for the girl to shake. Seeing her smiling and thinking she was very pretty, Aka instantly fell in love with Lucy. And to Lucy's surprise, Akaliya didn't take her hand. Instead she jumped on Lucy the same way she'd jumped on Natsu and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome to the guild... even though it's a little too late to welcome you." Aka greeted, chuckling as she said the last part. Pulling back, she gave Lucy a sheepish smile.

Laughing, Lucy couldn't help pinching her cheeks. She looked to adourable looking all sheepish. "You're very cute aren't you." Lucy laughed, which made Natsu laugh.

"Anyway, come on. We need to go. Everyones waiting for us. "Natsu suddenly called out. Pulling Akaliya by her hand, he proceeded to drag her back the way the three'd come from.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucy shouted as she ran to catch up with them, Happy flying over their heads.

"Natsu, tell me everything that's been happening in the guild since I was gone.

" Akaliya whined letting Natsu drag her around. She had no idea where they were going, but she got dragged around without a hint of protest.

Conceeding her request, Natsu launched into a long monolog of what's been going on since she was last in the guild. Happy gladly correcting the dragon slayer whenever he got any of the details wrong.

Akaliya drank in everything he said with uttermost wonder. Squeaking, cheering and cursing she was an enthusistic listener, Lucy had to give her that.

Natsu told her things from before Lucy had joined the guild. About the jobs he'd done and fighting with Gray, Erza interving and all kinds of things that Lucy herself was just learning. Even though he told her a lot of things, he still skirted around and sometimes even glossed over facts. Seeing her excitment, he didn't have heart to tell her somethings and one of those was the death of Lisanna. Aka and Lisanna had been close. Not as close as Natsu and Lisanna, but closer than she was with anyone else.

The two had been a pair, even if Aka was a year elder than Lisanna. Truth was, even though Akaliya was eighteen, she acted as if she was fifteen and with her small, tiny structure she looked fifteen too.

Finally they arrived in the outskirts of Magnolia. Standing in a mountain over looking the whole town, Aka paused to take everything in.

"It's been forever since I last saw Magnolia. It's so pretty." Akaliya exclaimed childishly as she twirled around in the breeze. The wind ruffled up her cloths and her hood was pulled back, though it didn't exactly fall back.

Suddenly, Lucy had a full view of Akaliya's angelic face and was quite taken back by how beautiful the girl truly was. She was laughing happily with Natsu and Happy as she twirled around, which lit up her whole face and showed Lucy exactly how angelic she is. What surprised Lucy the most was the color of her eyes. A striking icy blue that stood out against her milky white skin. But for a color that was so cold, it was filled with warmth and a childish wonder, that showed in her whole self.

The girl radiated warmth, but in a different way than Natsu.

Giggling, laughing - and many exclamations from Lucy later - the four finally made their way down the streets of Magnolia, heading for the guild.

They were still a few streets down when Akaliya came to an abrupt stop again. She was gaping at something at the distance.

"Waa! The guild! What happened? It's gotten bigger!" She exclaimed, turning to Natsu for an explanation.

She had pulled her hood back across her face when they'd stepped into the streets, so Natsu, Happy or Lucy couldn't see how wide her eyes were as she gazed up at the guild.

"Can she even see anything from under that hood?" Lucy questioned rhetorically. She didn't question it for anyone to hear, but Happy who was hovering close heard her.

"Aye! Aka can see everything, even if we can't see her eyes." He explained to Lucy.

Natsu anyhow, ignored Lucy - even though he'd heard her too - and told Aka about the Phantom Lords attack against the guild.

"They attacked team Shadow Gear? No way Gramps ignored that" Akaliya exclaimed as Natsu proceeded through the tale.

The two didn't notice Lucy's guilt, nod the way she clutched Happy tightly to her chest. That's why she was ignored as Natsu agreed with Aka and went on talking.

"What!? They attacked us just because her father wanted her to come home!?" Akaliya demanded angrily, making Lucy flinch.

Aka might not have been home for three long years, that didn't mean she loved fairytail any less. In fact, being home after for so long had made her love this guild even more than she already did. And to think it was destroyed while she was gone wasn't easy to take in.

"Those bastards! They were surely using Lucy-san as an excuse to attack us, didn't they? It's no secret the fued between our guilds!" Akaliya went on before Natsu could answer her. She was as fired up as the dragon slayer usually was.

If they'd been able to see her eyes they see it smoldering and steam almost going from her ear. She was that angered by the fact that someone from their guild was endangered. Though not related by blood they were a family and family always looked out for each other.

"Aye, that's exactly what happened. They used the excuse that fairytail was in the way and decided to destroy us!" Happy agreed as he flew out of Lucy's hand and landed on top of Akaliya's head.

"Those jerks!" Akaliya yelled indignantly. She was even waving her tiny fists in the air as if she was about to punch someone. "Tell me you got them good for hurting Lucy-san!" She yelled, whirling in on Natsu.

Lucy stared at the girl in wonder. She had been sure Akaliya would - rightfully - blame her for Phantoms attack, so seeing her indignant on her account seemed rather surreal. Akaliya barely knew her yet she was angry for her sake. Pissed that Phantom dared to hurt her, just because she was a member of Fairy Tail.

And Lucy could tell her indignant wasn't just because Phantom had attacked a fellow member from the guild. It went deeper than that met the eye. Lucy felt tears building in her eyes as she watched Natsu and Akaliya talk about the attack. She felt herself falling in love even more than she was with Fairy Tail and it's memebers. Even this strange girl Natsu had found in Akane who was already a memeber

By the time the four reached the guild, Natsu was just about done telling her all about Phantom Lord's attack against Fairy Tail.

"Anyway Aka, Okairi!" Natsu exclaimed. He slung an arm around her shoulder and threw open the door at the same time. He pulled her inside after him. Seeing the almost calm atmosphere Akaliya's crossed her hands over her chest and pouted at Natsu.

"Hmmm... something feels ...off." she commented off-handedly. However, Natsu didn't get a chance to ask he what she meant by 'off', as the rest if the guild had finally noticed her presence and swarmed her to welcome her back. All the memebers who'd been their four years ago that is.

After all, they were the only ones who knew the weird girl in the cloak that Natsu dragged back was a beloved member of their precious guild. Akaliya happily reunited with all its old memebers while getting aquainted with anyone who'd joined joined after she'd left for her quest.

She was. That is until her icy eyes landed on the black haired mage only in his underwear. Everyone who knew the pair held their breath. Even the members who were just introduced to her could feel the tension building between the two.

Funnily, Aka and Gray held their breaths with the rest of the guild.

Her shooked expression, however, soon morphed into a look of anger - even if the saddness in her eyes was visible to anyone with eyes to see - she whirled in on Natsu.

"You traitor! I can't believe you brought me back here when he is here!" She yelled. As she did, she swat Natsu with her staff. It should've been a harmless attack which should've broken her staff and not hurt Natsu at all. Only, the very opposite of it happened. The moment her staff connected with Natsu, he was blown back by an icy blast.

By now everyone knew that she still hadn't forgiven Gray for what happened right before she left. And it looked like Natsu was on the receiving end of her anger towards Gray.

Course, Akaliya's unconscious gesture soon had the whole guild in an uproar. Lucy sweatdropped seeing this. She remembered the day she'd joined the guild. Hadn't Natsu just come back from a job and started a fight just like this.

And here she had been hoping that Akaliya would at least be a little saner than the rest of her guild members. She realised then that none of the members she's going to meet from fairytail are ever going to be normal.

"Say Aka! Does it feel like home again?" Natsu pulled Aka aside in the middle of all the chaos to ask. He was grinning from ear to ear as he asked her so. Happiness was clear in his eyes as was his love for Fairy Tail. Akaliya grinned right back at Natsu. Her grin wide and infectious as his. She gladly nodded her head. Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail without some sort of chaos ensuring within it's walls. Be it chaos of the guildmates fighting or some other jerk troubling them.

Soon enough, master Makarov put an end to all the squabbling. After a thorough scolding to all the guildmates, he finally turned his attention to Akaliya.

"So your finally back huh?" Master questioned.

"Grandpa!" Akaliya yelled in happiness. Running over to the short old mage, she squat down to his level before hugging him tightly.

"Welcome to the landed of the the living Aka." Erza added as she apporached the pair behind the master. Though she didn't show it, she had been worried about the golden haired girl quite a lot.

"Er-chan!" Aka exclaimed. Jumping to her feet, she latched onto Erza. Much to Lucy's - and half the guilds surprise - Erza hugged her back. This isn't what was surprising. It was the tender affection she showed the girl as she hugged Akaliya back that took them back. Erza held Akaliya like she was a porcelain doll that was easily breakable. And Erza was rarely tender to anyone.

"Tan nice to finally have you back Aka-san." Mirajane said as she joined the little group.

"Welcome home Aka." Elfman joined them with his sister.

"Mira-san! Elf-kun!" Exclaimed Aka. Letting go of Erza, she whirled around to face the brother and sister. She got a shock of her life seeing a very different Mirajane from the 'demon Mirajane' she remembered leaving behind.

"Waa! Mira-san looks different!" Aka commented circling around the platinum haired womam with an excited look. She checked her out in every possible angle before she jumped on Mira hugging her tightly.

After hugging Mira she turned to Elfman who lifted her right off her feet as he swept her into his arms. Giggling, Akaliya threw her hands around him, folding her legs up in relish.

Once she was back on her pwn feet she twirled around looking at everyone in the guild. Her icy eyes met with Gray's across the room and held them for a moment long before she quickly looked away biting her lower lip. She quickly pulled her hood back over her tearing eyes as she walked over to master who was sitting on the counter drinking.

"Nee, master. Where is Loki-kun?" She asked him as she looked around the guild once again - this time around avoiding looking at Gray.

Her question made everyone nervous and even the master coughed looking away. Lucy wondered what the deal was when a familiar golden light flashed behind her drawing the smaller girls gaze to her.

Before Lucy could freak out about Aka looking at her for an answer a smooth voice from her side said, "I'm right here Akaliya."

With a squeal Akaliya launched herself at Loki yelling, Leo-sama! Did the Celestial Emperor-san accept you back?" Loki caught her in his arms, lifting her up much in the same way Elfman had. He didn't look surprised by her question as everyone else looked at her.

"What!? You knew Loki was a celestial spirit all along?" Natsu demanded stomping over to the hugging pair, his head on fire. Akaliya gave Natsu an innocently, baffled look as she nodded her head, still in Loki's arm.

"I guess it isn't quite that surprising." Erza commented as she smiled at the little girl. Everyone in the guild looked at Erza like it wasn't obvious at all. Seeing this Erza shrugged. "It was Aka who found Loki and forced him to join."

"What do you mean forced?" Lucy demanded to be ignored.

While everyone was discussing how Akaliya knew Loki was a celestial spirit, the two of them were having a complete different conversation.

Ignoring Natsu, Loki gave his attention to the girl in his arms. "Yes, my lovely Akaliya. The emperor accepted me back into the celestial world." He told her in a soft voice with a flirtious smile on his lips. "But it is all thankx to the beautiful Lucy, who helped me."

"Lucy-san?" Akaliya asked twisting in his hold to look as said blond.

"Yes, Lucy-san." Loki confirmed with a smile. "Lucy brought forth the emperor and all her spirit to testify for my case. It was all very cool. You would have loved seeing it." He added with a chuckle, playing with a strand of hair that he had pulled put from under her hood.

Akaliya's eyes were two stars as she jumped out of Loki's hand and ran over to Lucy. She knocked the girl right off her feet as she jumped on her. "I wish I could've helped too! But still, thankyou so much for not letting Leo fade away." Akaliya smiled brightly at Lucy, who was under her. "You proved that you belong no where else but fairy tail."

Since she was under Akaliya and the smaller girl was stradling her waist, Lucy had a full view of what was under the hood. And she was left speachless seeing that something glowed a beautiful golden color underneath her hood. Lucy never got to find out what, as Natsu lifted Akaliya off of her and her view of Akaliya's face was gone.

"We never give up on our friends, and Lucy is no different Aka." Natsu told the girl, a hand thrown over her shoulder as he leaned against her.

Smiling widely, Akaliya nodded her head, accepting anything Natsu said without a grain of salt. She'd believe anything he said, Lucy realised seeing her nodding along to whatever far-fetched story he was feeding her with a grin on her rosy lips.

"Anyway, when are you going to forgive Gray Akaliya?" Loki asked her, a serious expression behind his shades as he stared at her. Even Natsu kept quite as he looked at the girl under his arm worriedly.

Not a single person in the guild why the two of them were fighting. Not even Erza who Akaliya loved like an elder sister. Master might have a vague idea and everyone knew of one person who would know everything going on, but they could never get a hold of him to ask.

Akaliya simply pouted at Loki before she ducked under Natsu's hand and went off in search of Mira.

"I guess not any time soon." Erza sighed as they all watched her skip over to the platinum blond and start ordering a feast for herself.

"Why is she so angry with Gray anyway?" Lucy questioned turning back to her friends.

Erza sighed as she shook her head. "No one knows Lucy." She said, patting the blonds shoulder.

Suddenly Akaliya screamed as she ran back to Natsu, her staff waving dangerously in the air.

"NATSU!" She screamed as she ran over to the pink headed boy with wide eyes. "Where is lisanna?" She demanded which had the entire guild hall going pin drop quite.

Natsu looked away, not wanting to be the one to break the news to her. He'd been skirting around the subject from the moment she'd started asking questions, now that she had asked point blank, he didn't know what to say.

If everyone had looled uncomfortable when she asked about Loki, they all looked very much worried now. Lisanna and Akaliya had been best friends whenever Lisanna wasn't with Natsu and Aka with Gray. The two being the same age, had bonded over it.

Even Erza kept quite not knowing how to answer her. Lucy was the only one left confused by their reaction as Aka continued to stare at Natsu hopefully.

It was mirawho walked up to Akaliya bravely. She gently took her hand with a sad smile that confused Akaliya. "Aka, Lisanna is no longer here with us." She said softly.

Akaliya blinked not quite understanding the extent of Mira's words.

"Lisanna left? But why? She loves Fairy Tail like all of us, why would she leave?" Akaliya cried looking around at everyone for answers. And still no one would meet her gaze. Even Mira had tears in her eyes and looked at the floor, unable to answer.

"Aka. Come with me." Natsu said, suddenly. Grabbing her hand he proceeded to drag her after him. Not that Akaliya protested. She trusted Natsu to nor put her in any danger.

Erza knew where Natsu was dragging off Akaliya, so did most of them in guild, which was why no one questioned his intentions.

 **A/N~**

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Hope the length makes up for how long it took. I might update again soon as I'm about done with the next chapter. At least i hope to. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **XxxRena**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~

Akaliya had settled herself down on the ground in front of Lisanna's grave. She was sitting in the lotus position with her staff laid down in front of her.

After crying for the first half-an-hour since Natsu showed her the place, she had calmed down considerably and now talked to the grave as if Lisanna was really their.

"You know Lis, I learnt a lot of pretty spells in Lithil." Lithil was the sister kingdom of Fiore, all the way across Fang mountains. This was where Akaliya had been the past three years. "There was this one special magic I really wanted to show you, but you see... I lost my magic staff in Akane -"

"Then what's this?" Natsu questioned crouching down beside her and pointing at the staff lying in front of her.

Akaliya giggled at his question, eyes twinkling with mirth. For once her hood was pulled back and her golden hair flew in the wind. Due to the fact that the sun glowed brightly directly at them, the glow of her hair wasn't visible at all. Besides, Natsu was the only one their with her and she found no clams about him seeing her hair. She knew he wouldn't judge.

"That is my ice staff, Natsu." Akaliya explained with a smile on her lips. Natsu scratched his head not finding much difference in her answer. Seeing this Akaliya laughed, but didn't bother explaining the difference. Natsu wouldn't care for her explanation anyway.

"But I can try to show you something without it." She added to Lisanna's grave before springing up to her feet.

Holding out her right hand - palm facing outward with fingera pointed at the ground. "Here goes nothing." She murmured before taking a deep breath and saying aloud, "Hemara! Sparkles!"

A golden magic circle appeared way over their heads and sparkling dust rained down on them. The whole area was soon covered in sparkling dust that floated around and didn't shower to the ground.

Grinning, Akaliya spun to face Natsu. "Natsu, hit me with you dragon roar." She said looking excited.

Natsu, never one to say no to a fight, didn't bat an eye as he instantly complied to her request, no question asked. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he yelled, "Fire dragon, Roar" and let out a jet of fire from his mouth.

Akaliya made no move to defend herself. She stood smiling as the fire sped towards her. She didn't have to. The sparkles floating around harmlessly, suddenly all shot together, fusing in front of her and took the attack head on.

Once the fire died down, the sparkles that hadn't died out by the fire floated off as if they meant no harm. And an unharmed Akaliya stood grinning widely at Natsu. Who gaped at her seeing his fire breath hadn't so much as touched her. Seeing his dumbfounded look Akaliya laughed softly before explaining.

"Hemara-san's sparkles aren't just for show. They also act as a sheild, that's why you roar didn't hurt me. The sparkles took the burnt of your attack."

"I see, but didn't you say that you can't do spells without using your staff?" Natsu questioned, sticking his tongue out and catching a sparkle with his tongue. The moment it touched him he yelled as the sparkle burnt his tongue.

"Hemara-san is only a minor goddess of daybreak, so her spells aren't very powerful to begin with, so even if I go all out I won't destroy anything." Akaliya explained. Shaking her head at natsu burning his tongue, she grabbed her staff and crated a block of ice the size of her tiny finger nail and handed it to him to keep on her tongue. It was small enough for him to not complain about the cold.

"OH! Do you have any spells tp creat fires?" Natsu asked her eagerly. She wouldn't let him to try out any of the sparkles, which he had never swallowed when his tongue burnt, bit still wanted to taste. "That spark made me hungry." He said patting his stomach.

"I do have a spell that can cause a massive fire outbreak..." Akaliya replied thoughfully, contemplating if Natsu would be able to eat everything up before it burnt dowm the entire area. "But I don't want it to spread on the off chance that I won't be able to stop it from spreading far. I'm sorry." She finally said with a sigh, deciding the damage won't be helpful.

"But I buy you a huge meal, my treat." Akaliya added smiling brightly up at Natsu. "I have four whole years to catch up on."

Natsu eagerly agreed with her, so they bid Lisanna goodbye and started back to town. Akaliya pulled her hood back up over her eyes, which made Natsu frown. He knew why she did it. Didn't meant he had to like it. She shouldn't hide herself just for the sake of all those jerks.

Akakliya listened with rampant attention as Natsu started filling her in on what has been going on in the guild since she left. Though she listened eagerly, she knew she'd have to ask Erza or Happy or Cana or Mira to fill in the details he left unsaid. Isnce it was mostly about the brawls and jobs Natsu filled her in.

Before they reached the diner Akaliya was headed to they met Lucy and Happy on the way and Akaliya invited them to join them. Happy instantly agreed, but Lucy said she didn't want to impose. Which Akaliya waved away with a melodious laughed and said that she was family too and she won't be imposing in on anything and she was always welcome to come.

It took a whole hour before they headed back to the guild again. As soon as they were back at the guild Aka's attention was diverted from the trio and she went off exploring. Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked over to the table Gray and Juvia were sitting on. Natsu was instant in noticing the ice mage staring nostalagically at Akaliya. His eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"Tchm just apologize to her already icicle brain. You're making Aka sad." Natsu said annoyedly as he plopped down opposite Gray.

Gray glared at Natsu, about to retort. However, before he could Erza laid a hand in his shoulder.

"Natsu is right, Gray. We don't know what went on between you two that she stopped talking to you. But she misses you." She said softly, frowning as she too stared at said girl who was talking with the members of team shadowgear. "AS Akaliya hasn't already apologised to you, i'm going to guess that it's you're fault." She added turning to glare at Gray.

He was saved from answering when Akaliya suddenly screamed gaining everyone's attention.

"So you're Blacksteel Gajeel?" Akaliya asked witha frown. She stood in front of the table he was sitting in, her hands on the table, palm down, and an appraising look on her face. She looked neither happy nor unhappy. "The guy, according to what Natsu said, destroyed our old guild?"

Her words had the whole guild going silently. Akaliya's reputation at attacking anyone even looking at Fairy Tail wrong was well known amoung old members. No one knew how she'd react to this news. Well, almost everyone sfroze.

"WHAT!? Of course I told you correctly!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his hand annoyedly in the air.

Akaliya turned her head slightly towards Natsu, but her icy eyes – whch now truly looked like two blocks of the hardest coldest ice – stayed glued on the iron dragon slayer, who stared right back. Though he did feel a chill run down his spine at ther focus and hardness of her gaze, but he didn't let it show.

"Akaliya. Yesterday's enemies are todays freinds, rigth?" Makarov interviened on their staring contest from where he sat on the counter drinking booze, not looking worried that she would attack him.

"Akaliya turned to Makarov with her head cocked. "That's right. He's family right." She said with a wide smile and turned back to Gajeel. "Welcome to the guild."

Everyone released a sigh they didn't know they were holding. If Natsu's and Gajeel's brawls were bad, it would be nothing compared if Akaliya really got pissed.

Then Akaliya hopped excitedly and sat on the table. "Nee~ Nee~ You're a Dragon Slayer Like Natsu right?" She questioned. She had leaned so close to Gajeel that their noses almost touched and stars in her eyes as she questioned him.

"Hey! Don't compare me with him!" Natsu exclaimed at the same time Gajeel yelled, " I'm nothing like that punk!"

Their united yells caused Akaliya to sit back and laugh, looking very amused.

"Natsu learned Dragon Slaying Magic from Igneel-sama. Did you have a Dragon Dad too?" She asked, deciding not to comment of their comments and start a fight. She was peering with Gajeel with wide, eyes filled with childish wonder that took everything in – her hood had been pulled back enough to reveal her eyes but her hair was still covered.

Gajeel nodded his head eyeing her wearily. He still couldn't belive she had left the matter about the guild slide, especially after the way she'd looked at him upon learning he destroyed it.

"The Iron Dragon, Metallicana." He said before she could ask. He wasn't sure why, but looking at that honest, open and curious look in her eyes prompted him to say so.

She clasped her hand with a gasp, eyes lighting up like a christmas tree. "Iron dragon? That means you're an Iron Dragon Slayer?" She questioned. Gajeel nodded in confirmation and she squealed sweetly bouncing where she sat.

"I want to see it!" She exlaimed as she circled around him with a begging expression. With a sigh Gajeel relented and she tackled him in a tight hug in her happiness. Gajeel was stumped to learn that she had accepted him so fast, not when many still hadn't. He guessed because she hadn't seen the status the guild had been when he'd destroyed it. What he didn't know was that she would never hurt a single person with the insignia of Fairy Tail on them. The guild mark was something she valued a holy, so much more than even the god she hosted.

It took a while for her finish with him, before she went on meeting new guildmates and all around socializing.

She talked to everyone. Everyone accept for Gray. It was blatantly obvious to anyone paying close attention that she avoided going anywhere near him. Facing him or crossing paths with him.

It was very much late when she finally approched the table where Lucy, Natus, Happy, Erza and even Gray sat. She completely ignored her fellow ice mage and wrapping her arm around Erza's shoulder leaned her whole weight against her back.

"Our Guild have so many new interesting people." She sighed in comtentment. Her tone and expression saying how happy she was to be back in the guild.

Erza chuckled and ruffled the girls hair. She noticed how both ice mages avoided looking at each other. As tempted as she was to get involved and make them see reason, she knew she could never bully Akaliya the way she did everyone. For one Akaliya wasn't scared of her. And for two, she could never punch that angelic face. Or even to yell at her. The girl she regarded as a little sister since the girl had smiled at her when she first arrived at the guild.

"Oh Aka! That's new!" Natus who never noticed the tension in the air exclaimed, pointing a small vial of water hanging on a chain made of ice around Akaliya's neck. Something that had slipped out as she was bent double over Erza.

"This?" Akaliya asked Natsu with a strange expression on her face. She was fingering the vial almost subconsciously. "This is the pendant Gray-sama gave me when we first got our guild marks." She went on not waiting for an answer from Natsu. A watery smile played on her lips as she looked down, her tear filled eyes very much covered by her drawn over hood.

Still fingering the vial she looked back at Natsu, Her icy eyes clear of any tears but bright. "It melted when that idiot prince blasted it with a bolt of fire." She said in an angry voice that made lucy sweat drop. Not because of her voice, because she sounded more whiny than angry, though her blazing eyes said other. And what was up with the _Gray-sama_ thing?

Juvia hidding behind a pillar and evedropping, heard her words clearly and glared at the girl angrily. Now she was positive the girl was a positive love rival for her.

Akaliya felt a shiver run up her spine, but no one was their when she looked back, so she shrugged of the feeling. But once she answered she fell back over Erza, the whole table silent at what she had said.

"Someone... attacked you?" Erza asked slowly.

The lot of them might always fight, but every single person in the guild was very over protective of Akakliya. Very few had seen what her god magic can do. And most had only known she was as powerful as Gray with her ice magic but as it was very unstable – when she'd first arrived at the guild – and had a tendacy to explode, together with the fact that she hadn't been allowed ti take jobs, they veiwed her as weak. This caused everyone to be so overprotective of her that anyone who hurt her would find themselves burried in their own blood.

Akaliya, not understanding the extent of that question, blinked at Erza confusedly. Then she shook her head, her cheek atop Erza's head.

"It was only training. And he wasn't even trying." She said with a pout that showed her disappointment.

"What do you mean he wasn't even trying?" Lucy asked, unsure if this angel like girl was as rowdy as the rest of them.

Aka turned her icy gaze to Lucy, eyes wide and not quite as cold as their color led you to believe. She hummed as she listed her head in thought. "He used to go easy on me until I almost incarcenated half his face off so he would fight seriosuly." She explained and lucy blanced, getting her answer. This girl was no angel after all.

"What do you mean incercenated his face off. How powerful are you?" Natsu demanded as he stood with a leg on top of his stool, fist flaming.

Gray tensed so stiff that Lucy, who was sitting beside him, looked at him worriedly. He and the master – and a certain S-class wizard – were the only one privy to the power Akaliya possesed. The kind of power to make her one of the ten saint mages. But no one else knew the extent of her powers. One of the other people dead and the other loved her too much to sell her out to anyone.

"His fire isn't half as hot as Natus's though." Akaliya said Natsu, not really answering, but the challenge he was about to issue completely ignored.

"Natsu, don't start a fight with Aka." Erza snapped at the dragon slayer when it became obvious that Gray had no intention of butting into this conversation.

With an 'aye' Natsu instantly flopped down. Looking petrified of Erza. Seeing this Akaliya laughed and pushed away from the red head she was leaning on. Yanwing she streached her sore muscles with a sleepy smile.

"Anyway Er-chan. I'm crahsing with you today." Akaliya informed Erza before she walked away. She hadn't been asking permission, more like stating a fact. Lucy sweat dropped at this typical behaviour of Fairy Tail mages.

"Does no one in this guild know the meaning for privacy?' She asked, which made happy snicker at her that she was naive. Which made her yell at the cat to shut up. None of this was heard by the little girl as she had already walked out of the guild, an over protectice red-head at her heels.


End file.
